


Fique Por Perto

by letstryagain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstryagain/pseuds/letstryagain
Summary: Na maior parte do tempo, Alex conseguia ser a garota perfeita. Pela outra parte, ela culpava Maggie Sawyer.





	

Você encontra Maggie Sawyer na detenção. Não que isso seja uma surpresa. Ela se mete em confusão praticamente todas as semanas, e foi expulsa tantas vezes da aula de Matemática (uma das duas que vocês tem juntas) que é surpreendente que ela ainda consiga se manter na média. 

 

É a primeira vez em toda a sua carreira escolar que você tem um problema na escola sério o suficiente para lhe render uma detenção — na verdade,  _ duas semanas _ de detenção, e poderia ter sido bem pior se sua ficha não fosse limpa e se o diretor não tivesse acreditado na sua palavra —, e você não se arrepende nem um pouco, ainda que isso vá para o seu registro escolar.

 

Quando Kara Zor-El apareceu na sua vida, você ficou animada com a perspectiva de ter uma irmã. Mas, no começo, você meio que a odiou. A garota alienígena com super poderes que havia perdido toda a família, e agora estava ali para ocupar um lugar na sua. Você sempre quis uma irmã mais nova, porém não dessa forma. Não uma com a qual você precisasse conhecer de um dia para o outro, porque ela havia sido jogada em sua vida. Não uma que ainda estava se ajustando a tentar ser humana, e vivia cometendo deslizes que você precisava inventar desculpas para acobertar. 

 

Ainda assim, você fez de tudo para garantir que Kara se sentisse bem. Talvez tenha tentando  _ demais _ , arrastando-a para exposições de ciência, fazendo-a ouvir todas as músicas que você gostava, quase a obrigando a ver as mesmas coisas que você assistia. Eventualmente, você acabou desistindo. Você acabou permitindo que Kara encontrasse o seu próprio caminho, e esteve lá tentando encontrá-lo com ela, ajudando-a quando ela precisava.

 

Não foi tão difícil aprender a amá-la. Passada a resistência inicial e depois de começar a verdadeiramente conhecê-la, vocês se tornaram melhores amigas, e você faria de tudo por ela. Em parte, porque seus pais haviam pedido para você protegê-la; e, em parte, porque era sua obrigação como irmã mais velha.

 

E como irmã mais velha, se você visse um garoto intimidando Kara, você  _ deveria _ intervir, não é? Tudo bem, talvez ter dado um soco na cara dele tenha sido  _ um pouco  _ exagerado, mas você estava cansada de ver Kara chorando por causa das maldades que esses idiotas diziam a ela. Duas semanas de detenção e uma mancha no seu histórico não eram nada se significasse que você não precisaria ver sua irmã caçula sofrendo bullying novamente.

 

Maggie Sawyer, por outro lado, era a garota que tinha “problema” praticamente escrito em sua testa. Todo mundo a conhecia, e não por coisas boas. Ela havia se mudado para Midvale há pouco tempo, tendo nascido e crescido em Nebraska, carregando consigo um sotaque tão forte quanto a sua personalidade. Maggie é do tipo de pessoa que diz o que pensa (mesmo que ninguém peça sua opinião), e está sempre se metendo em encrencas, seja por responder aos professores, por brigar com outros alunos, por matar aula, e houve aquela vez em que ela foi pega bebendo nos terrenos da escola.

 

Você procura ficar longe de pessoas assim. Pessoas que acham que precisam gritar para serem ouvidas. Pessoas que acham que ter uma má atitude as transformam em  _ legais _ . Pessoas que estão sempre brigando com o mundo por acharem que o mundo está sempre brigando com elas. Você não compreende, nem um pouco, e nem se dá ao trabalho de tentar entender. 

 

Não é surpreendente que Maggie Sawyer consiga ser a única a se atrasar para a detenção. Você revira os olhos quando ela chega, a mochila pendurada em apenas um dos ombros, e um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios. O professor suspira e balança a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Ela olha ao redor e de todos os lugares vazios, de todos os cantos que ela pode se escolher para se sentar, Maggie Sawyer escolhe a cadeira ao seu lado.

 

Você finge não perceber quando ela passa por você, o ombro dela encostando no seu, o cheiro do perfume dela forte ao seu redor. Você finge não notar quando ela coloca a mochila no chão e puxa de dentro um caderno, que ela coloca sobre a mesa. Você finge não estar a encarando de canto de olho, observando-a se debruçar sobre a folha em branco e escrever alguma coisa. Você vira a página do seu livro com raiva, porque desde que ela entrou na sala, você não conseguiu passar do mesmo parágrafo. Algo que ela certamente não precisa saber.

 

Sawyer consegue ser uma distração mesmo sem dizer nada, e você a odeia por isso.

 

Você a odeia ainda mais quando vinte minutos depois ela se cansa de fazer o que quer que fosse que ela estava fazendo, fecha o caderno, e usa o lápis para batucar na mesa. É irritante,  _ muito _ irritante, e você não aguenta cinco minutos antes de fechar o livro com força e se virar para encará-la.

 

“Será que você pode parar com isso?”

 

“Não gosta de música, Alexandra?”

 

“Isso não é música”, você lança a ela um olhar irritado.  _ Ninguém _ chama você de Alexandra, nem mesmo Kara, mas é assim que Maggie se refere a você todas as vezes em que vocês falam uma com a outra. “Se você não sabe disso, talvez seja melhor arranjar novos ouvidos,  _ Margaret _ .”

 

“Você joga pesado, Alexandra”, ela diz, abrindo um sorriso que acentua sua covinha. 

 

“Só quando preciso, Margaret.”

 

Vocês se encaram por alguns segundos, Maggie sorrindo, você se contendo para não se jogar em cima dela e arrancar aquele sorriso com os seus lábi… Com as mãos. Alguém solta um pigarro. Olhando para cima, você percebe que o professor observa vocês duas com a sobrancelha arqueada. Seu rosto fica vermelho de vergonha e você abre seu livro, voltando sua atenção para ele. 

 

Sawyer não para de olhar para você pelo resto da hora. Quando a detenção finalmente acaba, você guarda suas coisas e se levanta para sair da sala. Você finge não perceber que Maggie caminha logo a sua frente, balançando exageradamente os quadris. Quando vocês estão na saída da escola, ela se vira e pisca para você antes de ir embora. 

 

Se você já não a odiasse antes, com certeza passaria a odiar agora.

 

*

 

No dia seguinte, Maggie parece estar em todos os lugares.

 

Você tentou nunca reparar nela — a garota problema da qual você  _ deveria _ manter distância —, mas por algum motivo, todas as vezes que ela está perto, você fica ciente da sua presença, e seus olhares se encontram. Na classe, nos corredores entre as aulas, no refeitório, quando você está sentada ao lado de Kara, cochichando baixinho em seu ouvido, explicando coisas que ela não deve fazer em público (“ _ Kara, pessoas normais não conseguem fazer a trave se mover quase dois metros apenas por se apoiarem nela _ ”), e até mesmo no banheiro. Ela entra quando você está lavando as mãos, e vocês se encaram através do espelho. 

 

“Alexandra”, ela diz, andando até parar na pia livre ao seu lado. O ombro dela encosta no seu, e você solta o ar que nem ao menos percebeu que havia prendido.  _ Recomponha-se, Alex _ , você pensa, erguendo a cabeça e ajeitando a postura.

 

“Margaret”, você olha de relance para ela, desligando a torneira e enxugando as mãos no papel toalha. 

 

Você caminha para fora do banheiro e olha para trás, apenas para encontrar Maggie a encarando, sorrindo abertamente. Você mantém os lábios fechados, apertando-os com força para evitar sorrir de volta. É só quando você chega a sua sala de aula que percebe que falhou. Susan se senta ao seu lado e franze o cenho.

 

“Por que você está sorrindo?”

 

Você coloca as mãos sobre o rosto e suspira.  _ Maldita Sawyer. _

 

*

 

“Eu estive pensando”, Maggie diz no terceiro dia de detenção. “Você e eu temos muito em comum.”

 

“É mesmo?”, você questiona sarcasticamente. “Bem, nós duas definitivamente não gostaríamos que você estivesse aqui, então é um começo.”

 

“Não me diga que você está começando a gostar de mim”, ela brinca, levando aos mãos ao peito num gesto de falsa surpresa. “E eu aqui pensando que precisaria me esforçar para te conquistar, Alexandra. Foi bem mais fácil do que eu imaginei.”

 

“Cala a boca, Margaret.”

 

“Vem calar.”

 

Você a encara com uma expressão incrédula porque,  _ sério? _ , quantos anos ela tem? Maggie balança as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, e você tenta se controlar, realmente tenta, mas no instante seguinte você está soltando uma risada baixa. Você dá uma tossida para disfarçar porque o professor agora está olhando para vocês duas, apesar de Maggie não parecer se importar nem um pouco. 

 

“Essa foi uma das coisas mais idiotas que eu já ouvi”, você sussurra, assim que o professor volta a atenção para o celular. 

 

“Fique por perto”, Maggie se inclina para murmurar em seu ouvido. “Tem muito mais de onde essa veio.”

 

Você não tem ideia do porquê seu rosto ficar vermelho ou do seu coração começar a bater mais rápido, mas você ignora essas coisas e lança um olhar de desafio na direção da garota sentada ao seu lado.

 

“Talvez eu fique, Margaret.”

 

_ Não, não, não _ , é o que sua mente diz. Você deve ficar longe de garotas como Maggie Sawyer. Você deve ficar longe de problemas. Ser a filha perfeita, a irmã perfeita, a estudante perfeita — essas são suas obrigações, seus deveres. Só que há alguma coisa sobre Maggie. Alguma coisa que faz você se sentir atraída a ela, como se ela fosse o metal e você o ímã.

 

“Hum”, ela sorri, e há algo no olhar dela que faz você sentir que ela está vendo alguma coisa que você não está. “Então talvez eu possa te ensinar algumas coisas.”

 

Você não tem ideia do que ela quer dizer. Geralmente,  _ você _ é quem está ensinando coisas a  _ ela _ , porque infelizmente o professor de biologia achou que seria uma boa ideia colocar vocês duas como parceiras de laboratório, e… Bom, talvez ele esteja um pouco certo, porque ela se comporta durante a aula (ao contrário do que faz na de Matemática, onde ela precisa encontrar a saída da sala mais vezes que você precisa encontrar o valor de x). Se comporta, só de um jeito  _ muito _ irritante. Ela sempre fica muito próxima a você, está sempre tocando o seu braço ou encostando o ombro dela no seu, está sempre fazendo comentários fora de hora que você não sabe como responder. 

 

Maggie Sawyer é frustrante. Você a odeia.

 

*

 

Ok, tudo bem, então  _ talvez _ você não a odeie.  _ Talvez _ você até goste do cheiro do perfume dela, ou não se incomode tanto quanto finge se incomodar quando ela encontra uma desculpa para tocar em você. Talvez, só talvez, você goste de como ela dedica a sua total atenção a você quando estão no meio de uma conversa. Desde que Kara apareceu em sua vida, você sente como se estivesse constantemente em segundo lugar, como se você não importasse mais tanto quanto costumava importar. É besteira, claro que é, mas seus pais eram só  _ seus _ pais, e agora são vocês  _ e _ Kara. É difícil competir por atenção com alguém que possui super poderes. Alguém que é sempre tão boa, que sempre vê o melhor nos outros, e que é tão inocente. 

 

Quando sua irmã mais nova é perfeita, você precisa ser, também.

 

Exceto que ao lado de Maggie Sawyer, você não precisa. Você não precisa pensar nas coisas que vai dizer ou fazer, porque ela não vai te julgar. Você não precisa se preocupar que um erro vá fazer com que ela comece a odiar você, porque tecnicamente vocês já  _ deveriam  _ se odiar. Você não precisa ser um exemplo, porque ela certamente não irá segui-lo. É… libertador. Mesmo que por alguns minutos, você pode ser apenas Alex Danvers.

 

Então, quando ela senta ao seu lado no quarto dia de detenção e sussurra “Quer viver uma aventura, Alexandra?”, ainda que o que você  _ deveria _ fazer é dizer não, você acena com a cabeça que sim, e sorri.

 

*

 

No dia seguinte, você e Maggie libertam todos as rãs do laboratório de Biologia que seriam dissecadas. Vocês fazem isso na hora do almoço, e saem do local o mais depressa possível para não serem pegas. Maggie segura sua mão e vocês correm juntas e se escondem no ginásio, rindo tanto que suas barrigas doem.

 

Você nunca se sentiu tão livre em toda a sua vida. A adrenalina correndo em suas veias, os gritos dos alunos quando perceberam as rãs pulando de um lado para o outro, a cara de desespero dos professores, e Maggie. Maggie segurando sua mão como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Maggie sorrindo, aquele sorriso que acentua sua covinha e a faz parecer radiante. Maggie, e o olhar que ela lança para você cheio de significados que você não compreende. Maggie, que está parada a sua frente enquanto você está encostada na parede perto das arquibancadas, ainda tentando parar de rir. Maggie, que toca seu rosto com delicadeza e desvia o olhar para os seus lábios.

 

De repente, o riso morre em sua garganta. Você pode sentir o  _ tump tump tump _ do seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido, sua respiração ficando cada vez mais irregular. Você estremece, e olha para os lábios dela, também. 

 

“Alexandra”, ela sussurra.

 

E você escuta em sua voz tudo o que ela não está dizendo. A vulnerabilidade, a insegurança, o medo da rejeição, o pedido, e algo mais. Algo mais que faz você agarrar a jaqueta dela com força, trazendo o corpo dela para mais próximo do seu. Algo mais que faz você estremecer ao sentir a respiração dela no seu rosto. Algo mais que faz despertar sentimentos dentro de você que você nem ao menos sabia que estavam lá, que sempre estiveram lá.

 

“Margaret”, você sussurra de volta, com segurança.

 

É tudo o que Maggie precisa. No instante seguinte, os lábios dela estão colados aos seus, e você suspira, porque  _ oh _ , é  _ essa _ a sensação de beijar Margaret Sawyer. A boca de Maggie se move contra a sua, as mãos dela seguram delicadamente o seu rosto, você agarra a jaqueta dela como sua vida dependesse disso — e beijá-la, beijar Maggie é muito mais do que você imaginou que seria.  É como estar na frente de um penhasco e não ter medo de se jogar no desconhecido. Como se você tivesse mergulhado em um vulcão ativo, porque todo o seu corpo parece entrar em erupção, e você sente o calor se espalhando por todos os lados. É como aquela vez em que Kara a levou para voar, e você sentiu o vento em seu rosto, viu o mundo abaixo de si, gritou a plenos pulmões e se sentiu livre, sem amarras, feliz. 

 

Beijar Maggie faz com que o seu peito vibre com um sentimento novo e desconhecido, e é tão  _ bom _ , tão melhor do que tudo que você já experimentou. Quando vocês se afastam é apenas para buscar fôlego, porque logo em seguida ela se inclina para beijar você novamente, e você sorri.

 

_ Maldita Sawyer _ , você pensa, abraçando-a pela cintura, e estremecendo quando a mão dela acaricia seu rosto.

 

*

 

“Nós fomos descobertas.”

 

Maggie está apoiada no seu armário com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, um sorrisinho brincando em seus lábios.

 

“O diretor vai nos chamar a sala dele amanhã de manhã. Se você quiser, eu levo a culpa sozinha. A ideia foi minha, afinal.”

 

“Não me diga que você está começando a gostar de mim”, você joga as palavras de Maggie contra ela, arqueando a sobrancelha e se inclinando na direção da garota. “E eu aqui pensando que precisaria me esforçar para te conquistar, Margaret. Foi bem mais fácil do que eu imaginei.”

 

Maggie ri. Uma risada alta, bonita, melodiosa, que acaba atraindo a atenção de todas as pessoas que estão caminhando para a saída do colégio. Você acaba rindo, também, e a empurra levemente para que ela saía da frente do seu armário. Você sente Maggie deslizando um papel para o bolso traseiro da sua calça, e quando você se vira para olhá-la, ela apenas lhe dá uma piscadela e vai embora.

 

*

 

O papel diz:  _ Fique por perto.  _ Ao lado, há um número de telefone.

 

*

 

Quando você chega em casa, você manda uma mensagem para aquele número.

_ Talvez eu fique, Margaret _ .

 

*

  
  


Vocês ganham uma semana a mais de detenção.

 

Seu pai acha a história toda muito engraçada, porém sua mãe fica furiosa, então você também acaba ficando de castigo pelo resto do mês. É estranho, mas você não se importa. Kara faz você contar a ela todos os detalhes, o que você faz — com exceção do que aconteceu no ginásio —, e sua irmã mais nova olha para você com admiração.

 

Bem, a culpa é dos seus pais. Foi eles que disseram que você deveria servir de exemplo para Kara. Eles deveriam ter especificado  _ que tipo _ de exemplo.

 

Talvez se meter em problemas não seja lá tão ruim.

 

*

  
Segunda-feira, quando a detenção acaba, você e Maggie se encontram novamente no ginásio. Quando ela se inclina para sussurrar em seu ouvido “Quer viver uma aventura, Alexandra?”, sua única resposta é puxá-la pela camisa e beijá-la. 

 

 


End file.
